


thinking about your friends? priceless

by deltatime



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, episode fix it 10.7 counterstrike, well I'll show you, what in that episode requires fixing, you may be thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltatime/pseuds/deltatime
Summary: a scene that would have taken all of 20 seconds and $0 of budget to tack on to the end of Counterstrike
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	thinking about your friends? priceless

Teal'c, Cam, and Daniel caught up with Sam and Vala in the hallway outside the briefing room.

"Hey, Langara, that's where Jonas is from, right?" Cam asked Sam.

"Yeah. Hope he's okay," replied Sam ruefully.


End file.
